Me duele amarte
by AnimesNextGeneration SNYC
Summary: continuación de mi fic "amar para toda la eternidad". uub esta dispuesto a confesarle a pan sus sentimientos...pero, ¿que se siente cuando ese amor no es correspondido?


Me duele amarte.

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_**Hola aquí les traigo una continuacion de mi fic "amar para toda la eternidad" espero les guste n.n.**_

_**Parejas: uub y pan (apareceran trunks y marron unas cuantas veces)**_

Amor no correspondido.

Habia llegado la mañana, y pan aun no se despertaba, la noche anterior estubo asta muy tarde en su jardin con uub hablando de trunks y su declaracion de amor que al parecer no termino nada bien. Hablar con el, le habia echo muy bien, habia podido descargado toda su frustracion y dolor en aquellos fuertes brazos que la sostubieron con mucho consuelo, esos brazos donde se permitio llorar asta ya no poder derramar ni una sola lagrima mas…y lo mejor, es que uub si la entendia y le izo saber que trunks no era la persona ideal para ella.

-hoawwww –pan al fin desperto.

Se levanto y camino asta el espejo del baño, al parecer tenia muchas ojeras del mal sueño.

-por el amor de kami-sama –dijo pan muy sorprendida –sera mejor que me arregle.

Media hora despues de arreglarse salio del baño, aun estaba un poco desanimada por los acontecimientos del dia anterior, pero ella no pensaba en eso, ella pensaba en uub, el era un verdadero amigo capaz de escuhar sus mas horribles problemas y temores

-hay ubb…-dijo pan con un suspiro conmovedor –gracias por ayudarme…

oOo

El sol se asomaba por su ventana, y el estubo toda la noche despierto y pensando… ¿Cómo trunks, podia ser tan idiota de rechazar a pan? Sinceramente no lo sabia…si el estuviera en su lugar seria el chico mas feliz de la tierra, pues no habia nada que el deseara mas en el universo que estar junto a pan y amarla como nadie jamas la amara…por que era cierto, el solo tenia ojos para ella, jamas para otra chica…

Y ahí estaba intentando llenarse de valor para poder lograr su gran objetivo.

-dios…creo que ya llego el momento –dijo uub en un tono bajo cerrando sus ojos –tengo que confesar finalmente lo que siento, ya no puedo ocultarlo mas –uub penso –pero tiene que ser en un buen lugar… ¡ya se invitare a trunks a marron y a ella al parque como la otra vez!

Dicho esto llamo a sus amigos:

"_-hola trunks._

_-ah…hola uub._

_-oye ¿bienes al parque hoy comigo y pan?_

_-claro…nos vemos alla._

_-bien abisale a marron._

_-claro adios"_

Esta vez llamo a pan.

"_-hola pan._

_-¿uub?... ¡hola! _

_-¿oye vienes hoy al parque con trunks y marron?_

_-no lo se, uub._

_-anda por favor._

_-esta bien…sabes queria agradecerte por lo de ayer._

_-no hay de aue._

_-bien te veo en el parque._

oOo

una hora despues todos se reunieron en el parque, y uub estaba mas nervioso que nunca, la sola idea de tener que enfrentarse a pan le causaba temor.

-¿uub ocurre algo? –pregunto trunks un poco preocupado.

-no es nada, trunks.

-¿estas seguro?...te vez nervioso –dijo marron.

-si, no es nada –en ese momento uub vio llegar a pan –"madicion" –penso uub asta que una idea se le cruzo por la mente–marron…¿me haces un favor?

-claro uub…¿Qué es?

-¿podrias fingir que eres mi novia?

-¡que, estas loco!

-por favor…

-esta bien uub –dijo marron un poco sonrojada ante tal peticion.

Pan llego y vio a uub con marron.

-uub…¿Qué haces con marron?

-ella es…mi…novia –dijo uub un tanto nervioso.

-¿tu novia?... ¡eso es genial uub te felicito!

Uub se quedo pasmado ante tal reaccion, su deseo era cusarle celos a pan no felicidad. Ella se fue directa a hablar con trunks.

-hola trunks…

-pa…pan hola…sabes…yo –trunks no sabia que decir –lamento no haber manejado bien la situacion de tu amor hacia mi, pero yo solo te dije la verdad y…-pan lo cayo de repente.

-esta bien trunks, no tienes que explicar nada, tu solo dijiste la verdad…ademas tu y yo siempre seremos los mejores amigos –dijo pan abrazando a trunks el cual le devolvio el abrazo.

Esto izo que uub se pusiera celoso.

-tranquilo uub…para la proxima funcionara seguro –dijo marron intentando animarlo.

-¿funcionar que? –pregunto pan.

-¡pan!...es que…nosotros en realidad no somos novios…es que estabamos ensayando para una obra de teatro…si eso –repondio uub diciendo la respuesta mas coerente que se le ocurrio.

-ahh esta bien.

-en realidad yo soy la novia de trunks –dijo ella besando a trunks.

-¿Qué? –dijo pan pasmada.

Uub miro con tristeza, pues se habia dado cuenta de que la respuesta de marron le habia dolido en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-que bien –dijo pan fingiendo felicidad –oye uub ¿pueso hablar contigo?

-claro.

Pan y uub se pararon bajo un arbol, y pan mostro su cara mas triste que de costumbre.

-no devi venir… -dijo pan decidida a irse.

-espera…vamos ambos a la playa…hay algo que devo decirte.

oOo

uub y pan caminaban por la playa, el atardecer se acercaba, y las olas mecian el calido color del mar. Pan no habia dicho palabra alguna, era claro que su tristeza era mucha.

-¿Qué querias decirme uub?

-yo…pan, creo que trunks es un idiota al rechazar a alguien tan dulce y hermosa como tu, siempre eh querido decirte lo que siento mas ya de nuestra amistad.

Pan estaba pasmada, no podia creer lo que escuchaba.

-uub…

-pan…yo…quiero decirte que…TE AMO PAN SON –uub se acerco mas a ella –desde el primer momento en que te vi –esta vez uub la beso muy apacionadamente, pero se sorprendio que el beso no fue correspondidio.

Se separo de pan muy lentamente, y vio como las lagrimas de su amada corrian.

-uub…yo…no te amo –dijo pan muy mal –yo amo…a trunks…lo siento.

Asi uub vio como su amada pan volava lejos. El podia sentir sus lagrimas fluir, su corazon estaba roto en mil pedazos, esta vez callo de rodillas en la arena y pronuncio:

"_-oh pan…me duele tanto amarte"_

Ella en su corazon quedaria para siempre…

Aunque se tuviera que alejar.

Fin.


End file.
